The Civil War
by AJuice10A
Summary: The story of a Fire Nation Bandit who defies his country, helps the avatar and causes a Civil war within the Fire Nation only weeks before the Day of Black Sun
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tsuyo sat down on the rock letting the fire warm his hands. Then looked over at Argento and Oro sitting on the same rock and holding hands. They had grown a lot closer over time. But I guess being on the run for a couple years can do that to a person. Especially with the state of the world now. But it seems I'm getting ahead of myself. You see telling you where Argento and Oro came from is a whole different story. But this story. This is the story of Tsuyo. The story of a man who helped start the rebellion sending the Fire Nation into a civil war only a few days before the day of black sun. This is the story of a legend.

Tsuyo grew up in the Fire Nation under a strict rule. His father was only seventeen when he was born. His mother was twenty. Tsuyos parents determined to keep him in his studies so from ten the morning till six at night he was studying Fire Nation history, Earth kingdom history, Water tribe history and Air Nomad history which was fairly limited. He started his studies when he was five and continued on till he was twelve but Tsuyo had another passion. Tsuyo wanted to be the greatest fire bender to ever live. So everyday after six when his studying ended he would take a thirty minute nap then go next door to his friend Kurai and trained fire bending with him. Kurais father wanted his son to be a general in the Fire Nation army as he had been though he was long retired. This story starts on a very special date. Tsuyos twelfth birthday


	2. Chapter one: The birth of a legend

Chapter 1: The birth of a legend

"Tsuyo come into the sun room. Its time to make a wish to Agni and open your presents." Called Mei lynn. "Coming mother." He yelled back. Running into the main room of the house along with Kurai and a few other friends. All the children made a circle holding hands in the center of the room with their parents behind them making a bigger circle around them. "Dear Agni. I thank you for letting me see another year and I thank you for blessing me to live in the Fire Nation. We know some people aren't as good as the Fire Nation and I thank you for including me in this Nation. My wish for my ninth birthday is that you help me become the greatest fire bender in the world and have my own nation." This year instead of the usual clapping the room was silent. Dead silent. "Tsuyo come with me." Said Mei Lynn (That's his mother if you haven't noticed yet) Mei Lynn took Tsuyo into the back of the house and began to scold him very loudly everyone listening. "What is wrong with you. You are going to be a scholar, a school teacher a council even but not a warrior. We've had this discussion a million times. Why won't you listen. You constantly embarrass us and insult Fire Lord Ozai with your wishes and hopes!" She yelled. "I apologize mother." Said Tsuyo not wanting to test his mothers rage. Everyone turned around acting like they weren't listening as Tsuyo and Mei Lynn walked back into the room.

"Ok now open your presents." Said Mei Lynn. Tsuyo walked over to his three presents wondering which one he would open first. He picked the one in the middle up. It was a cotton bag with something in it. He emptied the bag out to see a few outfits. Some sandals and a book on Fire Bending history. "Thank you." He said looking up at all his guest. He picked up the second gift wish was in a leather bag. He opened it and saw it was a set of pens and quills, a bottle of ink, stationery, a book on politics and some more stuff he had no interest in. They just don't get it Tsuyo thought to himself. He wanted to be a warrior not a scholar! "Thank you." He said with a fake smile and tone of appreciation. He picked up his third and final gift. It was in a long red case. Probably a thousand pens he thought silently laughing to himself. He unbuckled the box and opened it to see dual doa in the box. (Two broadswords. What Zuko uses when he's wearing the blue spirit mask.) "Oh Agni!" Said Tsuyo. "Thank you so much this is the best present ever who got it?" Said Tsuyo.

He looked up to see everyone greatly annoyed except for Kurai and his father Kazaki. "Thank you so much Sifu Kazaki." Said Tsuyo running up and hugging him. "Doa? Sifu?" Said Mei Lynn in shock. "What have you been teaching my son!" She demanded turning to Kazaki. "Why does he call you Sifu. What is it you teach!" She said getting closer to Kazaki. "Well Mei Lynn your son used to always try to learn fire bending and I figured I'd help him out before he hurt himself. So I have been teaching it to him as well as the great art of Wushu." Said Kazaki. Mei Lynn glared at Kazaki when her husband, Tsuyos father Yukon stepped up. "Kazaki. Our sons have had a great bond but I'm afraid your no longer welcome here." Said Yukon. "WHAT!" Yelled Tsuyo. "Tsuyo go to your room immediately!" Yelled Yukon back. Tsuyo stormed off to his room slamming the door closed. He hated the schoolwork he had to do all day. Fire bending and Wushu was like his escape. It was like his way of releasing stress and pain. He didn't care what his family said. He would live his dreams no matter what.


	3. Chapter 2: Too long to write in here lol

Chapter 2: One mans banishment another mans inspiration

Tsuyo woke up the next morning as the rays of sun hit his cheek. Gently warming him. He got that familiar feeling that made him feel so good. It made him feel like he belonged. The same feeling he got when he was trying to keep the fire under control out in the sun. He opened his eyes and sat up slowing letting the sheet fall from atop of him. Then looked around and up at the sun. He smiled then got up and picked up his newest outfit and walked to the bathroom. He stripped his clothes then turned the water on while stepping into the shower. He slightly jumped feeling the cold water hit his back then let out a sigh of pleasure as it heated up relaxing his sore back muscles. Though Tsuyo was only twelve he was at the level of a fifteen or sixteen year old with his studies. And even more adept with his fighting. All Tsuyo needed was a full night of sleep and a good meal and he would try his hardest at whatever it was he did. He let his mind drift off to fighting as he stood in the shower wasting time. Then finally turned the shower water off. And stepped out drying off and putting on his new outfit then brushing his teeth.  
It was time to face mother. He thought. He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to see his father drinking some ginseng tea while reading a notice from the Fire Nation Government as he did every morning. His mother was cooking fried potatoes with onions, and baking some bread along with some chicken strips with peppers. Tsuyo took the smell in and smiled. "Good morning." He said "Good morning Tsuyo. Are you ready for your studies?" Asked his mother. "Sure am." He said. Sitting down. That day Tsuyo ate fast and studied harder than he ever had before showing his parents that he cared about what they thought. Then once six a clock rolled around he got up and headed to his room to take his thirty minute nap. "What are you doing?" Asked his mother. "Going to take a nap. I need my rest." Tsuyo said. "Well that's fine but you still aren't going to see Kurai and Kazaki and they aren't coming here to see you." Said Mei Lynn. "Why not! They're my friends." Said Tsuyo. "Enough!" Said his father. Tsuyo walked away knowing his fathers word was the only and last word. 

He walked to his room then remembered the doa. I wonder were they're hiding them he thought to himself before he laid down and took a nap. The next three weeks were rather boring for Tsuyo. Just studying, sleeping and eating. He thought he would go insane when he got news that inspired him. Tsuyo woke up one morning and walked into the kitchen after his shower and other bathroom morning rituals. "Mei Lynn. Would you look at this. The Fire Lord has banished his own son. Saying he won't let him return till he finds the avatar." Said Yukon. "Dear Agni. The poor boy he's only Tsuyos age. And everyone knows the avatar is long gone. Been almost one hundred years. That poor boy is going to have to roam the world alone. I doubt he'll even make it." Mei Lynn said. "Well he's with his uncle. The retired Dragon General of the west and he has a ship and a crew." Said Yukon. Tsuyo stood in the hall listening. If he can wander the world on his own I can too. Thought Tsuyo. The whole day Tsuyo couldn't concentrate on studying cause he was thinking of the possibility of wandering the world on his own. 

That night Tsuyo snuck out of bed and looked everywhere in the house for the case with the doa in it. Everywhere except his parents bedroom. He snuck up to the door and peeked in. They were both sound asleep on their cots on the floor. He snuck in quietly and started to search their room not making a sound. Just when he was about to give up he stepped on a plank that seemed to shift as he stepped on it. He knelt down and pulled it up. Once he got that one up he realized two next to it were removable also. He removed them all then reached inside and got his case then replaced the planks. He walked away and went into his room putting all his new and old outfits into a book bag along with his case with the doa in it. He then took some canned food from the cabinets in the kitchen and put them in a leather bag he had. Finally he got his tooth brush, tooth paste and a bar of soap. He was ready to go out on his own. Or so he thought. He walked to his parents room and gave one final look. I love you he thought.


	4. Chapter 3: The Silver Stream

Chapter 3: The silver stream 

Tsuyo continued to walk trying to not slow down too much. He felt as though he would pass out when suddenly he felt the first ray of sun. He smiled as he felt the energy surge through him. He loved the feeling the sun gave him. He looked around wondering where he was. He knew he had been walking all night but he didn't know how far he had gotten on foot. And he knew for a fact that his parents were probably searching for him already. Maybe I should find a hiding place to rest for a few hours he thought. He looked around and saw two adults come out of a small house and walk toward the market. This gave him an idea.

Damn! he thought to himself as he tried the door. It was locked. He walked over to the window pushing it up then climbing in. He walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind him then searched the whole house for any people. Not a mouse. He walked into what seemed to be the main bedroom and hid under the queens sized bed. He put his bags above him and curled up then drifted off without a problem.

"Thank you sooooooo much honey." "Your welcome baby. Do you really like it that much?" "Oh yes I love it so much. I can't wait to use it. It just gets me a little bit too hot when I turn it on." "I know its brand new. I told you I was gonna get you something good since I started making more money." "I know it even has a timer on it. So I can finally time how long it takes me. I'm gonna need a lot of water though so I don't pass out from the heat." "Ok just don't hurt yourself." Said the voice laughing. Tsuyo laid under the bed in terror for fear he would be caught. "Well I'm a go use it now." Said the wife's voice giggling. Tsuyo laid under the bed for another two hours when with the husband laid on the bed. "Hunny it took me an hour and thirty minutes this oven is great you don't have to fire bend to start the oven now. And I think it burns better." Said the wife. "Ok well I'm coming to eat." said the husband. Tsuyo sighed wondering if he really should have came here and wasted all this time under someone's bed. I'm wondering if I needed to write this paragraph that probably bored you to death but was necessary to show how Tsuyo felt having to wait.

Tsuyo got up quickly and picked up his two bags and walked out of the bedroom window and into the woods. He kept walking till he came to a little stream and walked along it through the woods. After a few hours of walking, night came and the moon rose. He looked down at the river and watched the silver glow. It seemed to be the exact opposite of the sun. Tsuyo didn't like it. He continued to walk down the stream then decided to take a turn before he got lost in the woods. He came out in from of a small house and saw a pretty girl with long red hair and perfectly golden eyes who looked to be a year or so older than him. She walked towards the woods as he was leaving. "Hey do you know where that river leads?" Tsuyo asked. "It leads to a little lake. No one really goes there." She said. "Oh, well do you want to walk with me there?" I asked. "Sure." She said. "What's your name?" She asked me. "I'm Tsuyo. What's yours?" "Oro" "Nice to meet you Oro. Do you live near here?" Tsuyo asked. "Yep." She said looking away. "Me too." Tsuyo said. We walked towards the river then followed it all the way to a small calm lake. Not even a lake, it was too small. More like a little spring.

"Oro do you know where we are?" Tsuyo asked. "Were in the center of the Fire Nation." She said. "Ok, just asking." Tsuyo said. "Are you lost?" She asked. "No." "Are you a runaway?" Tsuyo sighed then looked down. "Yes." "Why, I wish I had some parents to stay with." She said. "Because they won't let me live my dream. I want to be a fire bending master. The greatest fire bender in the world. Not a scholar." Tsuyo said grimly. "Well you should go back. They're worried about you, you know." She said. "And how do you know that?" "Because I saw your face on a wanted poster they must have got the posters out pretty fast 'cause I saw people putting them all up in the town today." She said "Really?" "Yeah." "Oh, well I'll come back but I need to get away for now. Till they can understand but if I went back now they would be too mad and they're going to make me study even more. So I need to go somewhere else." "Ok Tsuyo." She said. Tsuyo laid back on the ground and opened a can of food then handed one to Oro. "thank you." She said opening the can and eating it greedily. Tsuyo ate his food just as quickly then laid back and closed his eyes. "Goodnight." She said. "Goodnight. And nice to meet you." Next thing you know Tsuyo was sound asleep on the ground.

"Aaaaah!!!!" Yelled Tsuyo jumping up. He looked down to see several leaches attached to his legs. He placed a finger on one and burned it then repeated this with the rest of them. Then he checked his clothes making sure that there were no more leaches. He picked up his bags and headed out to town. He noticed that Oro was gone along with the can of food he had given her. Oh well Tsuyo thought as he continued to walk to see that this part of town was even more busy then home. It would make it easy to blend it. He walked through the crowds wondering if he could get around without getting caught. He didn't even know how he was gonna do this. When suddenly he saw a man dressed in expensive Fire Nation robes. "How about you show me a fun time for a little change?" He said to a girl who looked a couple years older than Tsuyo. "No!" Said the girl firmly and walking away. The man looked at her for a second then started to follow her and Tsuyo started to follow the man. He looked at a burlap sack the man had. It looked to be full of money and valuables. Tsuyo got another one of his ideas.

As the man walked up to the girl and grabbed her shoulder Tsuyo grabbed the mans bag and ran straight ahead of the man into the crowd. "Stop, stop! Someone stop that little low life!" Said the man then started yelling out curses. Tsuyo ran as fast as he could with the bags on his back then dipped to the left into an alleyway and ducked low trying to catch his breath. He saw the girl run by and run into the alleyway with him. "Run he's coming!" She yelled. Tsuyo dropped the bag that had his food, toothbrush and toothpaste and picked up the bag of valuables. The book bag still on his bag tightly. He ran and turned to the left trying to go in a circle and confuse the man but the girl was too slow and the man followed. Tsuyo kept running then dipped into the woods running faster. In no time at all he had lost the man. Though he had also lost the girl. Damn! he thought to himself. I should go help her he thought. Then another voice in his head said. No just go someone else will help her its a lot of people out there.

He looked down at the bag and opened it to see it was full of golden cups with Fire Nation insignias on it. It must be worth a lot he thought. He put it down and ran back to the city. He looked to see the man walking towards a run down shack with the girl in his arms struggling. Tsuyo glared and crept behind the man then climbed to the second floor of the shack and watched him from above. "Not so tough now without your little boyfriend are you?" He said to the girl pushing down onto a pile of hay. "Now you will pay for all he stole from me." He said smiling. "And I'll be sure to have a little extra fun." He said laughing. Tsuyo put took his book bag off and slowly got his doa out. He held one in each hand tightly then jumped down at the man. The man turned around to see Tsuyo coming down with both doa out. He jumped back and blasted Tsuyo with a fireball. "Your a fire bender!" Said Tsuyo. He felt a wave of fear come over him then shook it away. The man shot another fireball and Tsuyo dodged to the left and did a roundhouse kick sending fire at the man.

The man put his hands up and stopped it then blasted back at Tsuyo. Tsuyo jumped then charged the man and swung a doa. The man just moved to the left and kneed him in the stomach. Then elbowed him in the back of the neck. Tsuyo fell to the ground and looked up to see the girls sorrowful eyes then blacked out.

Water? Mud? Oh its so cold. Tsuyo opened his eyes to see he was laying on a cold concrete floor covered in mud. There was water dripping everywhere and it was pitch black. "Where am I?" He asked aloud. "Where in his basement." Said a small, meek voice. "Who's basement?" I asked. "The man you stole from." Said the voice. It suddenly all came back to Tsuyo. "Oh yeah. I failed." He said. "Finally got a chance to prove I was a fighter and I failed." He reached for his backpack realizing it was gone. "And he has all my food and my doa." He said looking down. He started a fire in his hands and looked at the girl really noticing her for the first time. She was deeply tanned. A few shades lighter than a bronze color. She had long black hair she wore back in a ponytail and was about 5"1. She had dark brown eyes and a few dirt marks and scratches on her face. Even though Tsuyo felt instantly attracted to her.

"We need to go out of here. Take my hand." Said Tsuyo stretching his right hand out keeping the fire in his left hand burning. She looked at him hesitantly then grabbed it. "I don't know if we can get out." She said. "Just trust me." He said. "And what's your name?" "Kawai." She said looking up at Tsuyo. "I'm Tsuyo." Kawai and Tsuyo walked for about one minute when they reached a brick wall. They started to feel around for a loose brick or anything they could get through but to no avail. Tsuyo turned his back to the wall then told Kawai to get behind him. She did it quickly without a question then Tsuyo started to shoot fire out from his hand burning the dungeon like basement up. They could see it was fairly large and Kawai watched in amazement as all the water and mud started to dry up. "Why didn't you do that when you were fighting him?" She asked. "I was trying to use my doa too hard and I didn't want to burn you" Tsuyo said.

They looked around and saw a wooden door in the center. As they began to walk towards it, it opened up and the man who was keeping them captive walked in. "Ah, I see you want another round." He laughed. Tsuyo didn't see the humor in it. "You will let us go!" Tsuyo demanded. "Your a very brave little boy." Said the man as if he admired Tsuyo. Then his tone changed as he added another sentence.

"It will get you killed one day." Tsuyo glared then started to shoot fireballs at him as fast and hard as he could. The man jumped to the left and smiled. "Your putting to much energy into one attack." Said the man who shot a quick blast at Tsuyo with an open hand pointed straight at Tsuyo. It sent a thin vertical wave at Tsuyo. He and Kawai separated with the blast going between them. Tsuyo glared and ran towards the man. The man sent a sweep at Tsuyo and Tsuyo did a front flip then landed in a split a few feet away from the man. He blasted the man off his feet with one powerful shot then ran to the door. "Kawai come on!" He called. Kawai ran after him and almost made it all the way when the man shot a blast at her.

"Where not done here yet." Said the man. "I didn't know you knew Wushu." The man got into stance and Tsuyo did as well. "Kawai go." Said Tsuyo. She ran to the door and the man shot a ball at her. Tsuyo jumped up and kicked blasting the first fireball away with a bigger one. The man glared at him then sent long vertical and horizontal waves at Tsuyo. Tsuyo jumped left and right ducking and running but the man just wouldn't stop. He eventually fell to the ground tired and the man shot another blast. Tsuyo rolled out of the way then the man blasted again knocking the door off. Tsuyo smiled as sun blazed into the room and he felt a burst of energy. Tsuyo stood right in the sun and smiled as the man started to attack again. He blasted a huge fireball with both hands that went straight through the mans fire slashes and knocked the man to the ground. Tsuyo looked at the man just laying there without moving and ran out of the basement.

"Tsuyo you made it!" Said Kawai. Tsuyo smiled then looked around. "Where's my doa?" He said. "We don't have time come on." She said. Tsuyo frowned but followed Kawai out of the house then grabbed her hand and ran into the crowd as fast as he could dragging Kawai behind.


End file.
